La Promesa
by KuchikiAraOOO
Summary: Yi Jeong ha hecho una promesa y ahora debe cumplirla. ¿Sobrevive la fuerza de una promesa al paso del tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

_**Promesa.**_

El trato fue ese. Lo primero que haría al llegar a Corea sería ir a buscarla a ella, a Ga Eul. Pero para eso, ella debía estar libre.

Llegó al aula, y a través del cristal pudo ver la figura de la muchacha, que ahora era una mujer. Por lo demás, era justo como la recordaba. Tierna, dulce, risueña. Puso la mano sobre el picaporte, y por primea vez sintió miedo. ¿Y si ella había encontrado, después de todo, a su alma gemela?

Era muy tarde para retroceder, pues ya había abierto la puerta, y al quedarse viendo a Ga Eul, lo únicoque pudo hacer fue ofrecerle una sonrisa.

- Sunbae... - dijo ella, al alzar la vista y verlo por primera vez, luego de cuatro largos años.

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme, Jan Di? - le preguntó Ga Eul a su amiga.

Ésta seguía sonriendo, lo que era muy bueno, por supuesto. Tal vez era porque Goo Joon Pyo había regresado al fin, pero Ga Eul sospechaba que se trataba de otra cosa.

- Ga Eul... Goo Joon Pyo me ha pedido que me ha pedido que me case con él. - dijo al fin la chica.

La taza de té de Ga Eul cayó al suelo con estrépito, y se partió en dos. Primero intercambió una larga mirada con Jan Di, sin poder creerlo, y luego...

- ¡AHHHH! ¡Jan Di, te vas a casar! ¡Jan Di, te vas a casar con Goo Joon Pyo! - excalmó, abrazando a su amiga y dando pequeños saltitos.

- Por la forma en que festejas, uno diría que es a ti a la que han pedido en matrimonio.

Al escuchar esa voz, Ga Eul quedó paralizada. Sabía de quién era, que no era una simple alucinación esta vez, porque lo había visto antes.

Yi Jeong cumplió su promesa y fue a buscarla cuando regresó de Suecia. Ella le preguntó cómo le había ido, enterándose de que tenía varias exposiciones programadas en Corea y en Europa, pero que había llegado a establecerse allí definitivamente, como el mejor ceramista del país. Ella le contó de su trabajo, de los niños a los que enseñaba y lo feliz que era haciendo eso. Hablaron de sus amigos, se pusieron al tanto de los hechos en la vida del otro... y hasta allí. A pesar de los comentarios de sus alumnos, Yi Jeong no había hablado de un "nosotros" y ella tampoco.

Ni siquiera debería estar pensando eso, pero lo hizo, cuando se volteó y vio la sonrisa que conocía y que amaba.

- Yi Jeong sunbae... - su rostro quedó completamente colorado.

- Sunbae – dijo Jan Di, sonriéndole – Lo siento, pero voy a llegar tarde a la clínica. Nos vemos más tarde.

- ¿Te vas cuando apenas llego? De verdad, en qué clase de amiga te convierte eso a ti, Jan Di? - bromeó él.

- Lo siento. - volvió a disculparse ella, hizo una reverencia y por último se dirigió a su amiga - ¡Ga Eul, nos vemos mañana para buscar un vestido. Goo Joon Pyo dice que debemos dar una fiesta para anunciar nuestro compromiso.

- Adiós, Jan Di, que te vaya bien.

Cuando su amiga salió, Ga Eul se dio cuenta de que de nuevo estaban allí Yi Jeong y ella, solos – bueno, ni tan solos porque había mucha gente en la tienda, gente que en ese momento no importaba -. Yi Jeong se agachó, y recogió los dos trozos de la taza. Miró a Ga Eul inquisitivamente.

- Es que me emocioné mucho – dijo ella, encongiéndose de hombros.

Él sonrió.

- Vamos a dar un paseo.

- Pero sunbae... también yo debo ir a trabajar. No pedo llegar tarde y hacer esperar a los niños.

Yi Jeong se decidió a no dejar que eso le desaminara. Había llegado alí para pasar el día con su amiga Ga Eul, y era eso lo que iba a hacer.

- Entonces te acompañaré.

- Está bien – dijo ella, sonriéndole dulcemente.

Ga Eul hizo a los niños sentarse en ronda para contarles un cuento. Yi Jeong quiso sentarse a su lado, pero Saori, una niña muy apegada a Ga Eul, se hizo un espacio en medio de ellos para poder estar al lado de su maestra.

- ¿Qué cuento nos leerá hoy, profesora? - preguntó uno de los chicos.

- Que sea Peter pan.

- ¡No! Yo quiero escuchar los cuentos de la luna.

- Vamos a leer esos cuentos otro día. Hoy les leeré mi cuento favorito, ¿qué les parece?

- ¡Si! - exclamó Saori – Profesora... ¿cuál es su cuento favorito?

Yi Jeong miró a Ga Eul, también interesado en la respuesta. Ella los miró a a ambos.

- El príncipe feliz.

- Jan Di, estás hermosa – dijo Ga Eul, haciendo que su amiga se mriara en el espejo.

Llevaba un vestido rosa que le llegaba a las rodillas, con un lazo en la cintura, y su pelo iba recogido, dejando escapar algunos mechones lisos, mientras el resto estaba ondulado.

- Gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien.

Goo Joon He llegó a la habitación y tomó de la mano a Jan Di.

- Vamos hermana, los invitados están ansiosos por conocerte – luego miró a Ga Eul – estás muy linda, Ga Eul, quién sabe si hoy tú consigues un novio en la fiesta.

Ga Eul sonrió, pero salió del cuarto, muy nerviosa porque iba sola, ya que Jan Di había sido arrastrada por la hermana de Joon Pyo.

- Hola señorita – escuchó que alguien le decía cuando salió al salón. Era un hombre joven, de pelo castaño corto, alto y muy guapo – Nunca la había visto antes, lo que es imperdonable siendo usted tan hermosa.

Ga Eul se sonrojó.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? - preguntó él.

- Ga Eul.

- Soy Sei Yi.

Yi Yeong había llegado con Woo Bin, y saludaron a Joon Pyo y Ji Hoo. Era bueno estar los cuatro juntos, como en los viejos tipo, aunque habáin cambaido tantas cosas. Habían cambiado ellos. Era algo que le debían a Geum Jan Di, que con su magia les había ayudado a crecer y madurar. Gracias a ella, además, conocía a Ga Eul.

Buscó a la chica con su mirada, pero no estaba con Jan Di, ella venía con la hermana de Joon Pyo, u los invitados se apresuraban en detenerla para saludarle.

- Creo que debes ir a salvarla, Joon Pyo – dijo Woo Bin, y el aludido se apresuró, antes de que Ji Hoo le ganara de antemano.

¡Ahi estaba! Pero.. ¿quién era ese tipo con ella? Ga Eul, tan hermosa como un ángel, sonreía mientras conversaba con...

- Ese es Sei Yi, un socio del grupo Shinhwa. - le dijo Woo Bin, adivinando sus pensamientos.

Él no contestó, sino que fue en dirección de la chica y el tipo.

- Ga Eul.

Ella le miró, sorprendida.

- Yi Jeong sunbae... - susurró sonriendo, pero la sonrisa se boró enseguida al ver la expresión anda feliz de su amigo.

Amigo. De repente, cómo dolía esa palabra.

- ¿No me presentarás a tu nuevo amigo? - preguntó él - ¿O es que ya se conocían de antes?

- No sabía que tenías novio, Ga Eul.

- No, yo...

- Soy Yi Jeong – no iba a dar tiempo a Ga Eul de decir nada – Lo siento, pero debo llevarmela por un momento – y para remarcar sus palabras, la abrazó de la cintura, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara.

- Sunbae, por favor...

- ¿No quieres ir, Ga Eul?

- Yo... - miró a Sei Yi, y uego a Yi Jeong. Él la miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta y tratando de sonreír, pero le costaba – iré con él. Fue un gusto conocerte, Sei Yi.

- El placer es todo mío, hermosa señorita.

Sei Yi le sonrió al alfarero, y si él hubiese deseado soltar la cintura de Ga Eul, le hubiera partido la cara. ¿Quién se creía que era?

Los dos se alejaron y salieron a la terraza.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó ella, con ambas manos en la cintura.

Pero él mismo, ¿Quién se creía que era para portarse como el dueño de Ga Eul?, ellos sólo eran...

- No te comportaste como un buen amigo se comporta, sunbae.

- Conozco a los de su tipo, he visto como te miraba.

- ¡Y quién eres tú para hablar de eso?!

- Soy tu amigo, y tú no eres una de esas chicas... una de esas chicas con las que alguien deba jugar.

Ga Eul sonrió débilmente, y negó con la cabeza.

- Sigues siendo el mismo cabezota, Yi Jeong. ¿No te dije que te quitaras de la cabeza que a las chicas buenas les gustan los chicos buenos?

Yi Jeong sintió que algo en su interior se rompía. Había evitado tener que hablar con Ga Eul, pero tenía que saber.

- ¿Acaso te gusta ese tipo?

Ga Eul sonrió.

- Sei Yi fue agradable. Pero apenas lo conozco y no puede gustarme porque... - Ga Eul había empezado muy segura, pero dudaba. Lo había dicho antes, y se había lastimado el corazón, por poco no se rompió, pero tal vez era esto lo que necesitaba para llegar a los 1300º grados – hace tiempo que me gusta alguien. ¿recuerdas tu promesa, sunbae?

- Por supuesto. ¿Acaso no la cumplí? ¿No fui a buscarte apenas llegué a Corea? Sin embargo, dices que ya encontraste a tu alma gemela.

- Te libero de tu promesa.

- ¿Qué?

- No quiero que te sientas obligado a nada conmigo.

- ¿Es por ese hombre? ¿Puedo al menos saber quién es?

A veces, Yi Jeong podía actuar como un verdadero tonto, pensó Ga Eul.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi, Yi Jeong? No tienes derecho a recibir una respuesta, ni siquiera a preguntar, a menos que digas cuáles son tus sentimientos respecto a mi.

Él sabía que existían dos palabras, dos palabras que lo aclaraban todo perfectamente. Pero no había sido capaz de decirlas cuatro años antes, cuando ella bajaba esas escaleras, y parecía que tampoco podía en ese momento. Si no las decía, la perdería; si las decía, podría perderla de todas formas.

- Ga Eul, yo – nunca antes se había sentido tan nervioso frente a una mujer – lo que siento por ti, desde hace mucho tiempo, es amor. Te amo.

Te amo.

Las dos palabras sonaban en la mente de Ga Eul. Resultaba tan difícil creerlo, pero sabía que él no las diría si no estuviera absolutamente convencido de que eran ciertas.

Dio dos pasos, cortando la distancia entre ellos.

- También te amo, Yi Jeong, y tú lo sabes.

Él hizo lo que había querido hacer desde hace cuatro años: la besó, sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios, su calor.

Su primer beso.

Podía imaginarse besándola todos los días de su vida y estuvo completamente seguro de que la amaba incluso mucho antes de saberlo. La amaba, y por eso quiso protegerla de los otros, por eso no quiso verla llorar, por eso incluso cuando decía que no quería que ella estuviera allí, la dejaba estar.

- No me pidas que renuncie a mi promesa. He vuelto junto a ti porque quería, y me quedaré porque te amo, si tú quieres.

Ga Eul pensó que no podría ser más feliz que en ese momento, cuando él la sostenía entre sus brazos, regalándole su sonrisa sólo a ella. Después de todo, él la amaba.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flores.**_

Él juntó las flores en un ramo, y se apresuró en llegar temprano a la cita con Ga Eul. Ese sería un día especial.

La esperó, pero ella no llegaba. Cinco, diez, quince minutos. Tal vez no viniera. ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué justo ese día?

- Lo siento, sunbae – escuchó esa dulce voz detrás suyo. - He llegado un poco tarde.

No importaba. Le sonrió, y le mostró las flores. A la chica que había estado allí, a su lado, sin renunciar. A la chica con la que antes sólo había tenido "citas falsas". La chica que le enseñó el más bello amanecer.

- Ga Eul, ¿quisieras ser mi flor para siempre?

Y entonces, le mostró el anillo.

Ga Eul vio las dos flores de brillantes, y sonrió. Era hermoso. Pero ver la sonrisa de Yi Jeong era mejor, y ella quería ver esa sonrisa para siempre.

- Uno, dos, tres...

El ramo de flores fue a parar en manos de Ga Eul. Jan Di le miró con una sonrisa. Los chicos los miraron a los dos, a Yi Jeong y a ella.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron.

- Bueno, nos han descubierto – dijo él, pasado un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Sus amigos los felicitaron, y luego siguieron brindando. Por el feliz matrimonio de Joon Pyo y Jan Di, y por la felicidad que seguiría a todos los F4. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que sus vidas cambiarían tanto, por un par de chicas plebeyas?

Goo Hye Sun, la cantante, comenzó con un tema lento para el primer baile de los novios. Ji Hoo no dejó de mirarla mientras ella cantaba. Desde Jan Di, no había visto a nadie más, porque ella era su alma gemela. Pero su alma gemela era ahora la esposa de su mejor amigo.

- También quiero tocar algo para los novios – dijo él, al subir al escenario.

Hye Sun sonrió.

- Por supuesto. El escenario es todo tuyo.

La fiesta de la boda acababa de terminar, y por fin estaban los dos solos.

- ¿Estás contenta?

- No. Estoy muy, muy feliz.

Él sonrió para ella. Ella amaba esa sonrisa, sobre todo ahora que era toda suya. Las demás chicas podía mirar, podían envidiarla, pero él era su esposo y no había nada que pudieran hacer para revertir esa situación. El matrimonio no es como salir con alguien y romper luego de tres días.

Él se acercó y la besó. Esta vez, era un beso diferente. No se detuvo sino que se hizo más profundo, y las caricias continuaron. Ga Eul tembló ante ese nuevo contacto. Yi Jeong sonrió, le gustaba que ella temblara así, porque sería sólo estando con él. Él sería el primero, y el único.

Con suavidad, fue bajando el cierre del vestido en la espalda de ella, y acarició la piel que quedaba descubierta. Ella cerró los ojos, y él la cargó en sus brazos hasta la cama.

- Yi Jeong...

- ¿Si, Ga Eul?

- Te amo.

Él no resistió, y volvió a besarla con pasión.

- Gracias, Ga Eul, por amarte más de lo que nunca pensé que podría amar a alguien.

- ¡Joon Ji! - llamó su madre a la niña, pero ésta fingió que no escuchaba.

Eso se sacaba por haberse casado con un hombre tan terco como Joon Pyo, sumando las personalidades suya y la de él, se conseguía una Joon Ji de cinco años.

Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos con frustración, cuando apareció su amiga, para salvar el momento.

- Niños, todos adentro si es que esperan cenar, ¿Entienden? En especial tú, Yi Saeng. ¿Prefieres escucharme a mi o que llame a tu padre?

El niño escuchó enseguida y le dijo algo a los otros, que dejaron de correr. Eso funcionó, como siempre, para Ga Eul. En realidad, So Yi Saeng era un niño excelente, no tenía de qué quejarse. Era tierno, hermoso y muy listo.

Joon Pyo, Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong y Woo Bin estaban en la sala, mientras Hye Sun y So Eun volvían de la cocina, cada una fue a sentarse junto a sus maridos.

- Ven aqui – dijo Hye Sun, viendo a su hijo – mira esa camisa – fingió un tono de regaño, pero enseguida sonrió – ve a lavarte la cara si es que quieres cenar, ¿entiendes, Ji Young?

- Enseguida, mamá.

Ella sonrió y miró a su esposo, y Ji Hoo le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Quién ganó? - preguntó Joon Pyo.

- Yi Saeng y yo íbamos ganando, papá – respondió Joon Ji sentándose a su lado, entre Jan Di y él.

- Ya decía yo, ¿ves Ji Hoo?

No fue él quien respondió, sino Woo Bin.

- Woo Min les estaba dejando ganar, es una niña muy amable. ¿Verdad, Woo Min?

- Claro papá. Como tú me enseñaste, hay que cuidar de los niños.

Ga Eul sonrió. Eran incorregibles.

Ella se sentó junto a su marido, y Yi Saeng fue a sentarse junto a ellos.

No podía perdir más, teniendo a Ga Eul y a su hijo a su lado. Tenía a la mejor esposa y al mejor hijo del mundo, los nuevos F4. Jan Di, y algunas veces Ga Eul, pusieron muchos peros a eso, pero era inevitable. Aunque sin duda serían mucho mejores personas, porque tenían de sobre el elemento imprescindible: el amor.

- ¿ Y esas flores? - preguntó Ga Eul, al entrar a la casa.

Yi Saeng estaba dormido en los brazos de su padre.

- Tenía que traer muchas, porque una sola no puede merecerte.

Él le regaló de nuevo la mejor de sus sonrisas. Ella sonrió a su vez.

Dejaron al niño en su cama, y luego volvieron a la sala.

- Hay algo que quiero decirte – dijo ella muy seria.

Él empezó a preocuparse.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No sé cómo decirtelo... Yi Jeong, esto va a cambiar nuestras vidas.

Cambiar sus vidas. No, él no quería eso.

- Habla de una vez.

- Hay que decirselo a Yi Saeng.

Sabía lo que le diría. Todo había acabado, ya no quería estar con él. Tal vez podía echarse al suelo y suplicar.

Ga Eul lo vio y se forzó para no reirse.

- Yi Jeong... vamos a tener un hijo.

Él escuchó, pero no pudo asimilarlo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Vamos a tener otro hijo.

Después de creer que ella iba a dejarlo, esa era la mejor noticia del mundo. ¡Otro hijo! Un hermano para Yi Saeng. Abrazó a Ga Eul y la besó por un largo rato.

- Te amo, Ga Eul.

- Te amaré para siempre. Es una promesa, ¿cierto?

Y así, quién sabe, pero dado los hechos me animo a pensar que fueron felices para siempre.


End file.
